


Miracle

by c4445698



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ABO, Dirty Talk, M/M, 男孕, 直接性描述, 雙A
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: Barry Allen是個Alpha，而他卻被另一個Alpha給吸引跳躍性時間線注意





	Miracle

1.  
Barry Allen看著手上的長條物體，瞪大了眼睛，一副不可置信。  
兩條線。  
「這、這不可能……」他喃喃自語念著，「我的天，這一定是在作夢。」他把那東西帶出了廁所，然後放在桌子上，拿起平板電腦查著男性Alpha驗孕棒出現懷孕反應的相關資料，一點下文也沒有。  
最多最多，他們說可能是人類絨毛膜性腺激素過多導致，那等同於睪丸癌，但Barry都有在做健康檢查，他不會是得睪丸癌，所以，他真的是懷孕了。  
「你在做什麼？」Leonard Snart站在沙發後面，剛起床的他看見馬桶沒有沖掉，本來想出來唸唸對方，卻看到他有些失神，他打了一個哈欠，接著看見放在桌上的東西，那是一根驗孕棒。  
「你在驗孕？你知道Alpha懷孕的機率不到10%吧？」Barry沒有回答他，Len自己繞過沙發走到桌子旁，拿起驗孕棒一看，模樣和Barry五分鐘前的模樣有的比。  
「所以你──」  
Barry緩慢的點了點頭。  
「我去。」Len還在盯著那兩條線，「你居然懷孕了。」  
「是誰當初和我說Alpha懷孕機率不到10%，所以不想帶套都內射的？」  
「紅閃，這怪不了我，你自己也同意不戴套比較舒服的。」Len回答，然後他笑了，「這結果也不枉費我們一起過了不少發情期。」  
「你這該死的Alpha。」Barry把臉埋進手掌裡，基本上他已經在崩潰邊緣了。  
「彼此彼此，你這欠操的Alpha。」

2.  
Barry Allen與Leonard Snart保持這種關係已經兩年多了，兩個Alpha的床上關係，在這世界這是很少見的，通常會有這種情況，不過Alpha程度過剩就是雙方愛著彼此，其中一方願意成為弱勢的那個。  
但Barry Allen只是個異類，今年二十五歲，本來是Beta的他，在被閃電擊中獲得超能力以後同時也轉變成了Alpha，也許因為當初是Beta，他對於Omega並沒有太大的興趣，對以前同種的Beta也是，應該說他很早以前就發現他對上床、做愛、交配這種事情沒有太大興趣。  
成了Alpha也是，他也不是沒有經歷過發情期，只是他寧可躲在家裡一周，或是跑到遙遠的堪薩斯農田，甚至是滿世界亂跑，他也不想找個Beta或是Omega上床。  
Cisco那天只是隨意說說：「沒準你當初就是比較喜歡Alpha那種，我是說在你是Beta的時候。」  
「不過他現在是個Alpha。」Caitlin說，「也許你只是沒碰到對的Omega，有些人相信命中注定的伴侶之類的。」  
「那根本說不通。」Cisco一直不太相信靈魂伴侶這件事情。  
「那是說得通的，信息素互相吸引也是很重要的一點。」  
Barry毫不在意的繼續吃東西，聽著Cisco和Caitlin的對話，Dr. Wells沒怎麼發表意見，顯然對於這種事情不太感興趣。  
直到他遇到Leonard Snart，Barry才相信自己應該真的是屬於會被Alpha吸引的那種。  
「這不太合理。」Barry咬著漢堡抱怨著，「我以前是Beta時候也沒被Alpha吸引過。」  
「Caitlin說的對，也許是信息素互相吸引了。」Cisco吃著薯條，「你想聊聊那位Alpha嗎？他是誰？」  
Barry用了幾秒鐘把漢堡吞下肚以後說：「我見過幾次，但他不認識我的這種關係，我還在努力和他接觸當中。」Barry沒說實話，畢竟他們要是知道自己想找的對象是Leonard Snart，那不被他們吵死才有鬼。  
「加油啊，同志。」Cisco說著，他是真的打從心裡為Barry高興，找到一個合適的對象之類的。  
雖然到底是不是真的合適還是個問題。

3.  
「你知道你在說什麼吧？」Len停下吃薯條的動作，灰色的眼睛盯著坐在自己面前的青年，他的穿著和行為舉止與這間酒吧格格不入。  
青年深吸了一口氣，然後吐氣，才說：「清楚的很。」  
「你確定你現在意識清醒，沒被任何反派給控制住？」Len拿了紙巾擦了擦油膩的皮手套，青年用力的點了頭，「這真的是出乎我意料，小紅，你是屬於對Omega硬不起來的類型？還是單純想被Alpha幹的類型。」  
「我只是對Bate和Omega沒有興趣。」  
「那就是想被Alpha幹的類型。」Len笑著，「為什麼是我？」  
Barry有些不好意思的抓了抓後頸，「你的信息素，對我來說滿有影響力的。」  
「多謝欣賞。」Len回答著，「我只問一次，這不是任何陷阱、任何玩笑以及任何對我不利的事情，沒錯吧？」  
「不是，我是以Barry Allen個人身分來找你的，沒有任何問題。」  
「行，開房間還是去你那？」  
「開房間。」

4.  
他們的第一次不是太好，能指望什麼呢，兩個Alpha都是第一次和Alpha做。  
Alpha在性愛中的定位本來就是操人的那邊，成為被操的那個人時，阻礙特別多，尤其Barry Allen又是處子。  
「這真是我經歷過最糟糕的一次性愛。」Len躺在床上說著，Barry趴在另一邊，看起來是很不舒服，「你是不是不懂得放鬆這詞的意思，小子。」  
「我很努力想放鬆了，但就是無法。」Barry翻過身，變成側躺看著他，他雖然瘦但身體算是精實，的確是個Alpha。  
「沒準是套子問題，有些人對套子會產生排斥反應。」他其實只是想唬唬Barry，當然有一半也是因為他不想戴套，「也許下次我們可以試試看不戴套，反正你是個Alpha，懷孕機率微乎其微。」  
「還有下次？」Barry有點意外，「你才剛說這是你最糟糕的一次經驗。」  
「這次是，下次不一定是。」Len起身，開始穿好衣服，「如果你還有想要體驗下一次再打給我。」

5.  
他們從第二次開始沒有戴套子，也不知道是想讓Barry安心點還是如何，Len甚至去做了檢測確定自己沒病，雖然他也許是需要檢查一下就是，他是壞人，雖然床伴通常是那幾個，但不保證他的床伴沒有其他性伴侶。  
也許是有了一次經驗，Barry這次在各方面來說都好上不少，知道要回吻，知道要自己脫掉衣服，甚至是分開腿。  
Len將潤滑劑倒在了Barry勃起的陰莖上，讓他留到會陰甚至更下去，他這次買足夠了家庭號的潤滑液，Alpha不像Omega那樣會自動分泌腸液，而且構造也不太一樣，所以用掉大半罐的潤滑液好讓進入方便，只是剛好而已。  
「放鬆、小紅、放鬆。」Len邊擴張著他，邊告訴他。  
「我已經很放鬆了。」Barry聲音不穩的回答著，他的確沒有像第一次那樣緊張，不過還是很緊。  
「也許該買個假屌插在這裡。」Len隨口說著，但手指讓他感覺到變得更緊了，「讓你這緊到不行屁股二十四小時含著，下次我就不用花時間擴張了。」  
Len看著他把枕頭拿到自己臉上放著，但沒遮住的耳朵和肩膀出賣了他，他不會應對這種色情話，Len把枕頭拿開，「別害羞，鑑於你已經全裸和我在床上了，你喜歡聽下流話嗎？」  
這是他第二次性經驗而已，他承認剛剛Len說出假屌的主意，他是想一秒，但在腦子裡已經是完整的一次幻想了，他會每天屁股裡插著一根假屌去上班，並且在下班以後去到某個地方，Leonard Snart會脫掉自己的褲子開始操，然後他注意到Len的手指已經沒有繼續在擴張了，「你還要不要操我了？」  
「迫不急待，嗯？」Len現在才在脫下他的褲子，露出他的Alpha陰莖，Barry的和他比起來還是小上一些，也難怪上次會如此難受了，「轉過身趴下，Barry。」  
「為什麼？」Barry雖然問著，但也照做著。  
「後入式對你來說會比較輕鬆。」Len說完還打了一下他的屁股，Barry本來想開口什麼，但在被打屁股以後瞬間閉嘴，Len的一隻手抓住他的胯部，接著他感覺Len的陰莖已經抵在穴口，一點一點地慢慢進入，弄掉了大半灌潤滑劑，這次比較順利的進入了。  
「你看起來像隻欠操的母狗，Barry。」Len在他耳邊說著，「也許下次我們該找間有鏡子的房間，你就知道你被操得後看起來有多淫蕩。」然後沒給Barry回嘴的時間，Len的兩隻手扶上他的胯部，腰往後一些後，直接撞進去，Barry本來撐在床上的手都軟了，上半身掉到了柔軟的床舖上，聲音從吃痛的悶聲成了呻吟。  
後來Barry先高潮，因為Len不斷地而不知道是有意無意的擦過他的前列腺，Len則又動了幾分鐘才射在他體內，有東西灌入自己體內的感覺真奇怪，Barry想著。  
「還好？」Len抽出軟掉的陰莖後，隨口問了他，畢竟Barry沒有喋喋不休的說話，是有點奇怪。  
「感覺很……奇怪。」Barry將身體往旁邊倒後老實說，他不確定的摸上自己的肚子。  
「不舒服嗎？」  
「不會。」Barry回答，然後坐起身子，然後感覺到屁股一陣濕，體內的精液流了出來，沾染在床上。  
「如果你不喜歡，之後還是帶著套子做無所謂。」  
「不需要，我只是需要時間適應，有東西進入腸子的感覺。」他這回答讓Len笑了。  
「溫馨提醒，記得清乾淨，否則會肚子痛。」

6.  
「在近十年的演化中，Alpha的受孕率越來越低，去年美國統計的數量只有2.43%的Alpha有懷孕現象，而Mr.Allen的懷孕為今年的統計人數多了一人。」醫生邊寫著病歷邊說，「那2.43%的人當中，沒有一個是自然受孕的，Mr.Allen你是這五十年來第一位自然受孕的Alpha。」  
Barry皺起眉頭，然後轉頭看了陪他來看醫生的Len。  
「我想將你們的個案當作研究報告，可以嗎？」  
「你們會匿名發表嗎？」  
「可以適度的匿名。」  
「那我想應該可以吧？」Barry也有些不確定，Len沒出聲反對就是可以了。  
那醫生看起來像是中了彩票一樣開心，畢竟從他口中說來，這應該是真的可以稱上奇蹟，「這可真是奇蹟，你們是怎麼辦到的？」  
「我能說什麼呢，我只是比一般人努力一點。」  
他們再一起三年，經歷過五到六次發情期，每一次發情期要幹上七到八次，更別說還有發情期以外的性愛，這的確是夠多的。

7.  
Barry Allen覺得自己應該有點烏鴉嘴的能力，那天Caitlin告訴他，他也許該注意一下自己的發情期週期，畢竟他成為Alpha以後還沒有經歷過，Barry那時候還告訴她不用擔心，如果有什麼異狀他會立刻回覆。  
但他現在立刻有異狀，有所謂發情期的症狀，就會往郊區的安全屋跑，當然是Leonard Snart的，他們自從第五次以後發現開房間太浪費錢，那裡幾乎成了炮房。  
那裡有一張床，一張桌子，一張椅子，有浴室和廚房，和一個正常的住家沒有兩樣，只是裡面有很多潤滑劑和保險套以及食物。  
他打開門進去，把門給關好，邊走邊脫下褲子到了床上，然後用著僅存的一點理智發訊息給對方，說自己發情了。  
在發情期過後Barry才想到，為什麼不直接回STAR實驗室找Caitlin拿抑制劑就好了，他也沒想過Leonard Snart會不會放他一個人在這自生自滅，就只是一種單純的信任。  
Len在一小時後趕到這裡，一打開門，柑橘味充滿了整個房間，Barry躺在床上，紅色的絲綢被單蓋著他的身體，床上有幾塊已經濕掉的地方，現在的情況估計是他累到睡著了。  
Len也沒叫醒他，只是準備了水和食物，閃電俠一天要消耗一萬卡路里，發情期可能會更多，他在被丟到床下的褲子裡面找到了他的手機，發了訊息給STAR Labs的人，盡量以Barry的口吻說他發情期到了，得休息個幾天，確認傳送之後，立刻關機，而他也掏出自己的手機，要他底下的人這幾天都別輕舉妄動。  
「Len？」Barry聽見了人聲以後醒來，不確定的喊了一聲，「我恨發情期。」然後自顧自地說。  
「我也不喜歡。」Len邊說邊開始脫衣服，「不過那是就是人類的天性，不是嗎？」他爬上床，拉開被子，Barry還穿著上半身的襯衫，白襪子也還在，唯一脫掉的只有褲子。  
「那是動物的本能。」Barry回答著，「我總算懂Alpha的發情期是什麼情況，一直想找地方戳。」他不確定的看了Len一眼，怕對方誤解自己的意思。  
「我有個東西可以滿足你。」  
「我沒有要上你的意思……」  
「不，小紅，你總該用過飛機杯吧？」Len繞過了他，把床底下的箱子打開，裡面是一整箱的性愛道具，這是他們維持上床關係六個月後，Barry第一次知道有這堆東西的存在。  
「我買了不少假屌，矽膠的、會震動的、有顆粒的，也許你回家可以帶一個放在體內，連睡覺都帶著，等到下次我操你的時候，就輕而易舉地進入了。」Len在他耳邊低語著，還咬了一下他的耳朵，「飛機杯也有不少選擇，你喜歡嘴巴還是普通陰道類型，我上次還有看見觸手型的。」他還沒介紹完，就看見Barry腦袋快當機了，不過聽著那些色情的介紹，陰莖還是勃起了，身體總是最誠實的那個。  
「我們可以在你發情期期間把這裡都玩過一次，你會射到你的老二和蛋都抽痛的地步，你覺得如何？」  
「那不是個好主意。」Barry說著，用著他常識人的口吻說著，「我會縱慾而死。」  
「發情期就是如此。」Len隨便拿了個飛機杯起來拆開，「你是柑橘的味道。」他轉了個身，從一旁的櫃子抽屜拿出潤滑劑，倒了不少進飛機杯內部，「我很喜歡。」才剛說完，就把Barry給翻正，飛機杯直接套在他的老二上，Barry瞬間沒力。  
「喜歡嗎？」Len壞笑看著他，接著另一隻手拿起剛剛拆掉的包裝，「本產品使用方式及注意事項，」Len邊念著邊將飛機杯上下套弄，「初次使用本產品請搭配潤滑劑使用，將潤滑劑擠入產品內，直接套上陰莖，手握住產品，開始前後移動，」他看著Barry的反應，稍微加快了一點速度，Barry在堅持三十秒以後就射了，Len都還沒念完使用特殊的使用方式。  
Barry又花了幾秒反應過來，接著側過身子，拿起枕頭蓋住自己的臉，「Barry，如果你不把枕頭拿開，我今晚就讓你含著假屌睡覺，享受一下完全被操開的感覺。」話一說完，Barry就把枕頭給移開一點，Len可沒少看見他眼神中的期待。

8.  
「早安。」Barry聲音沙啞的開口，Len坐在床上，枕頭靠在背部，正翻著書，聽見Barry的聲音，他伸手去捏了捏他的後頸。  
「感覺如何？」  
「應該是過了。」Barry回答，然後動了一下身子，異物在體內的感覺太過清晰，他才想起來昨天並沒有把按摩棒給拔出來，「你是故意的嗎？」  
「別告訴我你不期待這個，Barry。」Len說著，「你真應該轉化成一個Omega，你昨天光是靠後面就去了三次。」  
「多謝提醒，我的老二和蛋還真的很痛。」Barry的手慢慢地伸到後頭，握住了按摩棒底部，慢慢地拔出來，Len在他動作那一刻就沒把注意力放在書上，而是看著Barry咬著唇，紅著臉，明明看起來不捨卻又持續著把按摩棒拔出體內的動作，他鬆開口，顯然是已經拔出來了。  
Len在這時候把被子掀開，Barry慌張了起來，Len的動作很快，把他整個人放平，並且把腿分開，手沿著被分成M字的大腿往下滑，手指輕而易舉就進入了體內，「喜歡嗎？被操開的感覺。」  
Barry本來想拒絕，但他還是接受了早晨性愛，而Barry把這歸咎在發情期的後遺症，雖然其實沒有這回事。

9.  
「醫生有說你懷孕幾週了嗎？」  
「第三周的樣子。」Barry依舊吃著過多的食物，維持他的閃電俠體質，現在胃裡還有個小傢伙要養，Len開始考慮起來要不要去星城搶幾間銀行。  
「你打算什麼時候給West一家知道？」  
「你是我男朋友我懷孕了，順便你是孩子的爸這件事情嗎？」  
「不然還有其他事情嗎？」Len端著新一輪出爐的食物問他。  
「還真的沒有。」Barry看著他放下食物以後，坐到對面的椅子。  
「你知道你遲早有一天肚子會大起來，更何況你還是個Alpha，生育上可能會更困難，有家人支持著你比較好。」Len弄了一點食物到自己盤子，剩下的全歸給Barry，「你如果擔憂West警探會殺了我，相信我，他會看在孩子份上留我一條命。」  
「喔還有，你接下來可以專心養胎，我已經警告無賴幫未來十個月都不能在中城或是械石城作案了，不過你最好通知一下你那遠在星城的老朋友，還有西雅圖之類的。」  
Barry已經不知道該說是貼心還是什麼了，「下星期，你和我回家。」  
「聽你的。」

10.  
Barry Allen覺得真的不要低估發情期這件事情，他以為Leonard Snart這人發情期的後可能是自己關在房裡度過之類的，但當他在下班後被一通電話給Call過去房間時（他們最後把這裡叫做房間而不是什麼愛巢、炮房之類的），一打開門都是白麝香的味道，Len的信息素，但以往都沒有那麼強大。  
「你能向警局請假嗎？」Len的聲音從浴室傳來，顯然他是聽見自己來了。  
「兩天，最多兩天。」Barry回答，畢竟他已經提交過他的發情期時間，鑑於他現在還沒有結合的對象，他只能請自己的部分，剩下的得另外當作事假。  
Len從浴室走出來，沒有熱氣出現，他也沒有圍上浴巾遮住自己，畢竟都看過那麼多次了，他走到Barry面前，然後吻了他，非常強勢的，「我發情期到了。」他在Barry耳邊說，滴下去的水是冰的，他剛剛一直在沖冷水，「換你回報我了。」  
Barry稍微推開他，快速的檢查了一次房間，「給我五分鐘，我去買點補給品，你先去把身子擦乾。」說完，他親吻了一下Len的臉頰，又跑出門去。

11.  
Barry不得以請了第三天的假，而他在請假的時候還被Len操著，他努力穩著聲線，告訴辛格主任自己的感冒並沒有好轉，被操進深處而流的生理淚水讓他有點像是感冒鼻塞，辛格念了兩句，但還是准假了，掛掉電話以後，Barry高潮了，Len也是。  
「我得休息。」Barry告訴他，他第一次體會到一個Alpha該有的發情期是什麼樣子，用不完的精力和感覺不會軟下去的老二。  
Len像是道歉般的親了他的肩膀，「你說的對，該死的發情期。」他抱怨著，「但我很高興這次有你在身邊。」在之前沒有Barry的時候，他只能打抑制劑後躲在家裡，或是叫個妓女來陪，今年他沒有打抑制劑，而是全發洩在Barry身上。  
「我肚子有點脹。」Barry說，畢竟他們至少做了三次了，而全部都射在了Barry體內。  
「你清洗完可以先回家了，我之後自己解決就行了。」Len退出他體內，精液流了出來，Barry翻過身看著他，有些困難的撐起身子，親吻了他，大概的意思是沒門。  
「我們維持這種關係多久了？」Len突然問。  
「七八個月有了，怎麼了？」  
「我好像沒有問過你，你願意成為我的男朋友嗎？Barry Allen。」Barry有點嚇一跳，而那表情令他受傷，Len就不該抱持過多的期待，他們只能是床伴，成為情侶什麼的還是太過奢侈了。  
「我沒有想過這個。」Barry老實說，「我願意，可是我、我以為你只會想維持床伴關係，你知道，寒冷隊長和閃電俠的關係什麼的。」  
「你願意？」Len聽到了關鍵字  
「我願意。」Barry重複了一次。

12.  
成為情人的第五個小時，他們坐在沙發裡面吃著披薩，雖然Len並不是很喜歡這種速食食物，但對於Barry來說這是最好的熱量來源。  
「我們可以換大間一點的房子。」Len突然說著，他吃了四片披薩以後就飽了，而他身邊的人剛解決掉第二盒和一大瓶可樂。  
「你是在邀請我同居嗎？」Barry問著，「在我們確定關係後第五個小時？」  
「你不願意？」  
「進展有點太快了。」Barry扁扁嘴，「不過我願意。」他用油膩的嘴親了他。  
Len笑得像個孩子，得到一個糖果的孩子，「我發情期應該快結束了。」比起幾小時前不斷的滿腦子性愛，他現在冷靜很多、很多，足以思考他和Barry的關係，「不過我還是想上你。」他說。  
「剛吃飽不適合做激烈運動。」Barry也不像是拒絕，只是隨口說一下，Len也沒打算剛吃飽就開幹，也許等下吐出來的不是Barry而是自己。  
「可以休息一下再說，我有幾間房子你可以考慮一下要搬去哪一間。」  
然後Barry挑了離警局很遠的一間房子，在械石城和中城的交界點，那裡治安普通，但生活機能不錯，採購可以不用去很遠的地方，鄰居之間間隔挺遠的，如果Barry不瘋狂喊叫，應該不會吵到人。  
兩個小時後，他們又在了那張非常混亂的床上，上面還有潤滑劑和精液，也許還有睡覺時候的口水，但他們不在意。

13.  
Alpha不是每一次射精都會成結，Len應該算是少數會控制成結的Alpha，這件事情是在他們同居第三天時候，固定發洩時發現的，Barry那時候手裡抓著Len的陰莖，偶爾放進嘴裡，他只是隨口問了一句：「你明明每次都射在我體內，為什麼沒有成結過？」  
「真的，你要在我們上床時候學術討論？」Len抓了他的手，把他拉起身，讓Barry的屁股貼著他勃起的陰莖磨蹭，Barry握住了他的陰莖，對準了自己的穴口，慢慢地將身子往後退，讓陰莖進入體內。  
「只是好奇，喔、天啊──」Barry咬著下嘴唇，享受著被頂入深處的感覺，這十個月的肉體關係他們也不是沒有嘗試過騎乘體位，但非常少，Barry那時候雖然享受性愛，但不太喜歡這種被侵入到深處的感受，現在不同了，那是他男朋友，他可以接受。  
「遲早有一天會無法滿足你的。」Len笑著，Barry的腿還能感受到他的腹部正因為笑而震動，然後突然的抬了一下臀部，Barry掐了一下他的腰以示不悅。  
Barry今天掌握著主控權，也許這和Alpha喜歡掌握主導權有關，Len沒有反對，畢竟他也不排斥Barry在他身上動著的樣子，不過前面說過，Alpha喜歡掌握著主導權，所以Len在他們都快高潮時候伸出手，抓住了Barry的腰，突然把他往下按，進入到比剛剛更深一些的地方，Barry射在他的腹部，而他依舊射在Barry體內，只是今天會有點不同，然而當Barry感覺到那個不同時候已經來不及了。  
「痛──你他媽、Len！」Barry痛到連髒話都飆出來了，Leonard Snart正在他體內成結，裡面本來就很少被侵入，現在還被向外撐開，Barry已經無法說話了。  
Len抓起他的一隻手，放到嘴邊親吻，「這是你自找的。」  
Barry不敢移動下半身，他覺得現在就連動個腳趾都會被疼痛拉扯，「很痛！」Barry抱怨著，但Len壞心眼的動了一下，讓他飆出淚來，「別動！你這該死的──」  
Len只是笑了笑，「我是少數能控制成結的Alpha，你如果喜歡這種感覺，我可以每次都在你體內成結，接著等你不應期結束直接幹你第二次。」  
不過Len後來都沒有在發情期以外的時間成結，畢竟第一次成結以後Barry大概有三天不和他說話，而寒冷隊長出去搶劫時候，受到的拳頭攻擊大概比平常重了幾倍。

14.  
「我從沒那麼緊張過。」Barry坐在車子上說著，現在是六點，他們從交界正準備開車過去West家，「如果他們不喜歡你怎麼辦？」  
「別過度焦慮，Barry，那對孩子不好。」Len回答著，沒帶皮手套的手正放在方向盤上面，在進入市區前交通都算順暢，綠色的眼睛直視著前方的道路，標準的安全駕駛，「他們不喜歡我，我也不會離開你。」Len已經搞不懂是誰要去見家長了。  
「前兩天見Lisa和Mick時候你都沒那麼緊張。」就在與West家聚餐前兩天，Len把Barry正式介紹給了他兩位最親密的家人，順便告訴他們他就是閃電俠以及Barry懷孕的事情，如果Lisa沒有看到超音波照片，他會以為一個Alpha懷孕是天大的玩笑。  
Mick到沒說什麼，神情複雜了一會以後說，恭喜你了，兄弟。  
「我怕他們對你很有意見。」  
「他們一直都對我很有意見。」Len冷靜的回答，轉過一個彎，然後到了市區，現在交通高峰期，到West家還有一段時間，「放輕鬆點，我們會處理好你和West家還有我的關係的。」因為塞車，Len空出了一隻手摸了摸他的頭髮。  
Barry點點頭，但看起來還是十分不安。

15.  
見對方家庭這件事情比Len想像中要有趣多了，他們在附近停好車，然後牽著手一起走過去West家，當Barry敲門時，來應門的是Csico，他一副結巴說不出話的樣子實在很有趣，Len沒有問為什麼Cisco或是Caitlin在這裡，他知道他們對於Barry來說是家人般的存在。  
他和Barry走進去West家時，Iris嚇的手上端著的菜差點掉下去，應該說已經掉下去了，不過Barry接住了他，Joe穿著圍裙走出廚房時，下意識反應是拿著手上的菜刀對著Len，就連Caitlin也就戰鬥姿勢。  
「冷靜點好嗎，別這樣對我男朋友。」Barry終於開口說了第一句話，然後不意外地人開始七嘴八舌地開口。  
「男朋友？Barry你說清楚`！」  
「他就是你交往兩年多不帶給我們見面的男朋友？」  
「你和Snart在交往！」  
這類的，Barry在被包圍起來以前閃回Len身邊，還牽起他的手，「他是我男朋友沒錯，我和Snart在交往，對，我們交往兩年多了。」實際上是一年多，前面十個月是炮友，不過Len沒有開口補充。  
「原因呢？你們交往兩年多卻選在這時候安排我們見面，原因呢？」Cisco問出了重點，無事不登三寶殿，尤其是在Barry搬出去以後，Joe要和他見面都只能在警局而已，他不怎麼常回家。  
「我懷孕了。」Barry邊說邊從口袋拿出一張超音波照片。  
「可是你──你是個Alpha！」Caitlin尖聲說著，Iris不確定的去接下了那張照片，日期就在幾天前而已。  
「他是個懷孕的Alpha。」Len開口說著，「這張照片是我們一起去產檢時候弄得，胚胎還很小不是很清楚，但他的肚子的確有了一個新的生命。」  
「而你是──孩子的爸。」  
「這就是為什麼我在這裡的原因，Cisco。」  
那天沒有發生什麼血案，倒是Joe聽到自己的兒子男朋友是個犯罪大師以及他的Alpha兒子懷孕了這兩件事情，差點讓他心臟病發作送醫。

16.  
「我明天不會出現，守護中城的任務得暫時交給你們了。」Barry在又一次解決了超能力者案件之後，對著Caitlin以及Cisco說著，「後面三天也不會出現，你知道，發情期。」  
「別尷尬，Barry，那是很正常的事情，雖然對Beta來說不是。」Cisco回應著，「中城我和Caitlin以及Wally會看好的，你儘管在家裡度過吧。」  
Barry對他們說了晚安以及再見以後，用著超級速度跑回了他和Len的家，那是他們交往第二年，也是Barry第三次發情期。  
他打開門，裡面是空的，他記得今天晚上Len和Lisa以及Mick會在聖人與罪人策劃下一樁搶劫案或什麼的，他們交往，但不過問任何英雄以及罪犯的事情，偶爾的情況下會在『英雄以及罪犯』的角色上有點遷怒而已，但那很少發生。  
Len是在凌晨時候被熱醒的，但這有點不合邏輯就是了，現在還只是春天，就算開著暖氣，晚上也還是滿冷的，被熱醒這真的不太對。  
他抗拒著睡意睜開眼，然後轉頭看了睡在自己身邊的Barry，離他有一點距離，沒有肢體接觸，所以熱源不是他，那就表示是自己，當腦袋開始清醒時候，他才感覺到熱意是自己散發出來的。  
「Barry。」他喊了一聲，「醒醒。」他這次伸手去搖醒枕邊人，Barry迷糊的睜開眼睛，一臉困惑。  
「我發情期到了。」Barry一秒內就睜大了眼睛，「HOW?」他問。  
「我不知道，可能是被你的信息素給影響了。」Len說。  
「這通常來說只有Alpha和Omega伴侶才會發生這種事情。」Barry起身，開始脫下睡衣，發情期也沒什麼事情可以做，只能幹。  
「我們一直都不是什麼正常的Alpha，記得嗎？」Len看著Barry主動爬到自己身上，Len的手摸上了他的屁股，稍微揉捏了一下，並且與Barry接吻，接著把正放在Barry體內的假屌給拿出來，這本來是為了明早準備，只是提前用上了而已。  
Barry主動坐上了Len的陰莖，說實在話他現在滿喜歡這種被填滿的感覺，Len也坐起上半身，雖然他平時樂意看著Barry自己動，但今天他沒打算做被動的那方。  
Alpha的天性還有一個，總是會互相爭奪，不論是Omega、地盤，就像現在他們在爭奪主動權，最後Len贏得了這次的主動權，把Barry放倒在床上，他們在親吻中高潮。

17.  
「我還是想不透為什麼我會懷孕。」在與Barry的親朋好友吃過飯以後，Barry和Len回家，他們現在的家，不過很快的也許又需要搬家，畢竟他們在九個月以後就又有一個新成員，如果一切沒有意外的話。  
「記得上次發情期你被我操到昏過去嗎？」Len邊說邊轉著方向盤，時速在正常限速內，即使知道Barry是急速者，是個英雄，有能力保護自己，他也不希望他們出了什麼意外，以前的犯罪大師現在得叫做安全專家了，「我覺得和那個有關，我應該是進入了你的子宮在裡面成結了，你不知道，因為你在我高潮前就昏過去了。」  
「Alpha的子宮──」  
「是萎縮的，我知道。」Len回答，「有兩種可能性，也許你的子宮還是Beta的構造，畢竟你是轉變過來的，另一種──」他思考了一下怎麼開口，「也許是因為這幾年精液滋潤了它，讓他重新開始運作。」他最後選擇用最正常的方式說出口，而不是說什麼灌溉農田那類的比喻，畢竟Barry是個可以在床上和你討論性觀念的傢伙。  
Barry安靜了一下子，然後翻出手機，似乎在找資料，Len要順便規定他3C產品的使用了，過多的輻射對孩子可不好，雖然在幾年前粒子加速器爆炸後開始，大概沒有一個中城人的身體是正常的了。  
「沒準你說的對。」Barry開口，「Alpha如果想要懷孕，要注射一種激素，讓子宮重新活動起來，而那種激素成分和Alpha本身會產生的激素很像。」  
看吧，一個科學家，雖然不是生物學部分，但這種相關話題直來直往總不會引起臉紅心跳的情況。

18.  
感謝Caitlin和Cisco。  
Barry雖然去了產科看過醫生，但一個急速者懷孕實際上會產生什麼問題、造成什麼影響，這可不是一般產科可以知道的。  
於是在隔天，Caitlin和Cisco幫Barry弄了一套精密的檢查，抽血、過機器樣樣來，連Len也被抽血，畢竟他們要確定他的基因裡面沒有任何問題。  
「你知道Alpha懷孕的機率真的是微乎其微。」Caitlin幫Barry拆下血壓機。  
「我知道，只有2.43%。」  
「而那2.43%中，沒有人和你一樣是自然受孕。」  
「我知道，產科醫生都和我說過了。」  
「但產科醫生不知道你有神速力。」Cisco打岔，「你的孩子會不會和時空旅人之妻那樣，我不是在詛咒你，但我們得多方考量，基因這回事很神秘。」  
Barry轉頭看了站在那裡的Len，對著他無奈的笑了笑，Len也沒說什麼，畢竟他們擔心的事情是一樣的。  
「不論誰懷孕，三個月前都是危險期，不能激烈運動也不能有性生活，閃電俠的職務得先放一旁，三個月後我們再來討論需不需要恢復正常生活。」  
「不需要，在Barry生產以前無賴幫都不會出來作亂，Lisa和Mick也知道Barry懷孕了，沒準有人大鬧中城時候還會跑出來幫忙制止。」Len一說出口，Caitlin和Cisco皺起眉頭。  
「我們居然不是第一個知道的人嗎？」Cisco問出口的事情對Len的質疑，而是對Barry的憤怒，「你們瞞著我們交往就算了，你懷孕我們居然還不是第一個知道的！」  
「我同意Cisco。」  
Barry回頭求助著Len，Len嘆了一口氣，「誰想喝吉斯特的咖啡？我去買。」然後他看到Barry本來想舉手，「不，你不應該攝取過多的咖啡因，熱巧克力如何？」Barry不願意也只能點頭，他不過是懷孕而已，每個都當他是易碎物品。  
「不，事實上他需要喝牛奶或是任何能補充鈣質的東西。」Caitlin制止了熱巧克力的選項，「懷孕期間會流失很多鈣質。」  
「聽見了，Dr. Snow.」

19.  
「一周一次產檢也是夠累了。」Barry躺在床上說著，雖然不明顯，但他的肚子的確有點隆起，他還在想什麼時候要從警局請假，畢竟一個Alpha用懷孕了請假很奇怪，正確的說法是我的Omega懷孕了，我需要陪他才對。  
「這是為了孩子和你好。」Len端著溫牛奶進門，準備給Barry喝，現在每天兩杯到三杯牛奶已經是正常現象。  
「我知道，但還是很累。」Barry說著，順便接過那杯牛奶  
「我覺得那是懷孕的關係，Dr. Snow說過懷孕會讓一個人產生各種變化，包含很容易疲勞之類的。」Len把喝完的牛奶杯收回，並且回到廚房去清洗杯子，懷孕會讓一個人產生各種變化，也許不止適用於孕者身上，連帶他身邊的所有人都會變。  
他回到房間時，把燈關掉，把冷氣調到適當的溫度，然後回到被子裡，「你的信息素似乎有點改變。」  
「是嗎？我懷孕以後我聞不太到了。」Barry現在已經不太能分辨味道，除了Len的白麝香味以外，其他人的感覺起來都一樣。  
「有一股奶香味。」Len靠近了他的脖子深吸一口氣，「但和原本的柑橘味一樣好聞。」他順便親了親Barry的脖子，Barry輕哼了兩聲。  
「你知道，我現在已經撐過了危險期了。」Barry假裝不經意地提起，「我懷孕十個月，你不會讓我十個月都沒有性生活吧？」然後切入正題。  
「我也不想十個月都沒有性生活。」Len回答著，雖然在遇見Barry以前，他的確可以幾乎一年沒有任何性生活也無所謂，但這兩年多來，他已經改變了習慣，「但為了你和孩子，我不敢輕舉妄動。」  
Barry笑著親吻他，他從前最害怕的是Lisa受傷，現在他最害怕的是Lisa、Barry和他們的孩子，「我其實都找好資料了，我們是可以做愛的，只是姿勢的選擇沒有那麼多。」  
「這可真令我意外。」Len得承認，他沒有想過Barry會先找好資料，通常事前規劃都是自己在做的。  
「你需要我把資料給你看嗎？然後我們明天就可以做了。」  
Len同意了這點，畢竟Barry看過資料，但自己沒有，安全為上策。

20.  
Caitlin檢查著Barry脖子後的腺體，那裡有個印子，就在昨天他們體驗懷孕後第一次性愛時，Len咬的。  
通常來說Barry神速力的關係，任何傷口在他身上都會消失，但唯獨這個，直到早上還在，於是他們只好來一趟實驗室，再讓Caitlin做個檢查，但Caitlin一看到印子以後就說：「你們一定是世界上最奇妙的，獨一無二，絕無僅有的Alpha伴侶，Snart標記了你。」  
Len和Barry都嚇了一跳，畢竟從沒有相同性別的人標記彼此這種事情發生。  
「我正在想是神速力關係還是你們本來就有問題，你們打破了各種Alpha伴侶辦不到的事情。」Caitlin戴上手套，手上拿著針筒，又準備抽一次Barry的血來檢查。  
「也許兩種都有。」Cisco在一旁吃著牛肉乾回答。

21.  
「說真的，你們想要哪種婚禮？」Iris和Lisa坐在他們家的客廳，翻閱著從婚禮公司借來的相片集參考，Barry被標記後的一周，他們讓兩家人順利吃了一頓飯，Iris和Lisa簡直是相見恨晚的姊妹那般，從見面那一刻開始就在討論婚禮。  
現在是懷孕第五個月，Barry在第四個月的時候申請了停職，對辛格主任說了真話，但對其他人用了私人原因蒙混過去，辛格主任和他的伴侶兩個都是Beta，他們也預計想要一個孩子，但還沒成功懷上，所以他其實挺羨慕Barry身為一個Alpha還能懷孕的。  
「真的？我在四個多月就要生了，你們還在討論婚禮。」Barry吃著Leonard Snart的特製孕夫餐（畢竟他以前會吃得現在聞到都想吐）問著她們。  
「生完舉行婚禮剛好，更何況你身為閃電俠應該很快就能恢復身材了，畢竟你被雷打中昏迷九個月之後，醒來就有腹肌了。」Iris各種起底，Len喝著熱巧克力挑眉，他可沒聽說過這件事情。  
「Len和我不想舉辦婚禮。」他試圖拉著他的伴侶一起阻擋這兩個女人。  
「有嗎？」Len沒有配合，「我覺得帶著小傢伙們一起參加婚禮不是什麼壞事。」  
「你剛剛是用了Guys嗎？」Lisa立刻捕捉到不一樣，「你們去做性別鑒定了？」  
「昨天剛做完超音波檢查，是一對雙胞胎。」  
然後屋子瞬間充滿兩個女人尖叫，「我們兩個可以不用爭論孩子的教母是誰了！」Iris興奮的說著。  
「我現在可以回到過去我找你上床的那一刻嗎？」Barry摀著臉說。  
「時空旅行最大的禁忌就是見到過去的自己。」曾經在明日小隊待過一年的Len提醒。

22.  
Lisa把自己的存款挪了1/3給他哥哥，一個懷孕的閃電俠有多會吃，不需要多說，銀行和珠寶在搶就有了，但一個飢餓的閃電俠刻不容緩。

23.  
Barry第二次想跑回過去阻止自己和Leonard Snart上床，是在進產房，並且開始分娩那一刻，他和Len有個約定，在懷孕期間不說髒話，但在最後破了功，他用了他腦中最難聽的詞彙罵著她的丈夫、孩子的父親、他的結合伴侶。  
那大概是他Barry Allen最丟臉的時刻沒有之一。  
但直到他生產完，暈過去，醒來時後聽見Leonard Snart手上抱著兩個嬰兒時落淚（並且看見Cisco偷拍的照片時），他突然覺得那最丟臉的時刻也不是太羞恥了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的只是想寫最後一段Barry生產時候大吼大叫XDDD  
> 沒想到一篇雙A戀可以那麼難搞  
> 裡面東西都是亂掰的=)))))


End file.
